Four Season Tales
by Kendarrr
Summary: Shane and Carmen's love represented by natural cycle of seasons. Beginning with spring, boiling up to summer, falling down to autumn and freezing with winter, Shane and Carmen's love is born and reborn.


**If you read this somewhere before (in or somewhere else) that was me. The L Word ain't mine. Just saying.**

**

* * *

**

**Spring**

Shane met Carmen on a bright spring morning.

It was in some studio in West Hollywood, with her hand in Arianna Huffington's mass of dark brown hair. Shane had planned on remaining civilized throughout the day but something in the way the sinuous and hell-of-a-good-looking Latina made that resolve snap. There was something about how she introduced herself with the careful assertiveness that can only be synonymous to desire. The way her hand splayed across her chest to indicate that this steaming body you know you want belongs to a girl named Carmen.

Of course, when Shane introduced herself, she took pride in the fact that this Carmen appeared to be flustered, and that only increased the temptations to ravish said excitable woman.

And then Arianna Huffington—god bless her—caught on to the spark of attraction, therefore allowing Shane to sprint to where Carmen went, struggling with a trolley full of records and tapes. Shane tapped her shoulder and smirked rather than smiled to see Carmen blush a shade dangerously-close to her shirt.

"So anyways, this is my day job." Shane was listening to Carmen talk, which was surprising because only a few topics interest her about the girlies and their day jobs wasn't one of them. "I deejay too. I do Little Temple on Fridays…" That explained the musician vibe that emanated from her. Well, that and the radio necklace dangling around her neck, taunting Shane to kiss that area of flesh where the cold metal hits when she's naked.

They share a soft glance and Carmen felt the need to laugh. To disperse the anxiety building up in her chest? Maybe.

"So what about you? What do you do when you're not doing hair?

Shane chuckled. "Nothing much. Hang out?" They stopped in front of a heavy metallic door, and Shane felt like she was being dismissed. She made a motion to return Carmen's boxes, which she hastened to retrieve while muttering her thanks.

Another soft glance, another moment. Shane mentally slapped herself for being such a lez. Carmen laughed once more and this time, Shane had to stop a wide grin from breaking out of her face.

"Catch ya later..." Shane shuffled with her small bad. She felt slightly disappointed that she can't do much with Carmen around, except to act like such an awkward teenage boy in the presence of the hottest girl in school. Shane pursed her lips at the analogy. She'd like to think that she has more finesse than a high school kid, thank you very much. And a boy at that!

"Alright," Carmen muttered softly, pinching the area above her lip, which Shane did not exactly see because she was already walking away, swaggering as usual, shoulders raised and back hunched. Yeah, she appeared to be nonchalant and suave about it but in fact, she was praying to any deity willing to listen to her at that moment for this woman to call her back, ask for her number, for coffee, for anything! Just to spend more minutes with her.

"H-hey Shane?"

Carmen's warm voice made Shane snap her head back to view the Latina fidgeting with a compact

jewel case.

"Do you wanna listen to something really cool?"

That's when Shane found herself alone in a sound booth with Carmen, headphones pressed against an ear and speakers spewing out rhymes and rhythms, filling Shane with intense emotions. It's a wonder how music can manipulate people in certain extremes, with this being a major example of said manipulation.

Shane swore that she was hanging on to every word that left Carmen's mouth when she was explaining her history with the mix she was playing, but she can't remember. However, the words that were streaming out of the heavy-weight speakers spoke her intent:

_Kissing, kissing, kissing. _

_Fucking, fucking, fucking. _

"I like a girl with ambition." Shane smirked, and she did speak the truth. In this day and age where a lot of people in their age group were often content with their average-paying jobs, not bothering to pursue their dreams... Shane was one of those people. But seeing Carmen's eyes flicker in her own amazement of her aspirations made Shane smile, which thus led her to think that this certain day in the season of spring was sent straight from heaven—not that Shane believes in the afterlife.

"Fuck you!" Carmen giggled, but Shane could tell she was actually very pleased.

"Okay," Shane shrugged. It was always best to comply with a woman's wishes, especially if her wants collide with your needs. "If you want."

Carmen bit her lip and lunged forward.

And the rest was history.

* * *

**Next: Summer**


End file.
